The Prince of Ghosts
by Nata121
Summary: Ghosts started a war with humans. In the 1rst war Danny died. But in the second war, after a couple of years a strange Prince of Ghosts apeared...Maybe its Danny or not? And will humans win the war?
1. The Batle

Danny Phantom The Ghost Prince chapter 1

**Batle**

Sam was walking with her best friend Tucker in the park. They were talking about what happend in the past where gosts lived in tha Ghost Zone and huments in there world and Danny was just a half ghost. But everything changed when Plasmius came back. Alfter a year of his retrevial ghosts started attacking humans to concuer there world. When was the last battel Danny died saving his world.

Two years passed, and the war started again. Ghost king Pariah Dark and his son The Prince of ghosts was leading it. No one new that Ghost king had a son , but every one knew that his son was the most powerfull ghost in the world. Fentons were leaders of humants, well the leader was Mrs.Fenton...Sam had lost her parents when was just the first war, and now she is an orphan just like her best friend Tucker , although he has a father, but now he was a half-robot because of the first war.

Everything changed because of the first war : Sam had lost her parents, Tucker his mom and leaving his dad a Cyborg, Dani died and especialy ,Danny, Sams boyfriend and Tuckers best friend died. They never found his body, he just dissapeard,after Plasmiuses ray stoke Dannys chest, and the war ended. Just like that war was becase of him .The Ghost Prince was just like Danny in his ghost form : white hair , green eyes, but his uniform changed. It was black and white, but now it had a black shirt with white gloves with the simvol of the Royal Family, and it was on his chest two,black pants with white belt, a cape and white boots . When Sam first saw him she thought it was Danny but it wasnt him , she knew Danny had died...

_Danny was fighting enemy ghosts saving his world. Ghost started blasting there ghost rays at Danny, but he hid behaind his ecto-shield. And then blasted his ray at enemy , but it just made a hole in there chests. When he saw that this aint working he landed on the ground and a took a deep breath. When he was full, he opened his mouth and let out a Ghostly Wail. And all the ghost that was infront of him were distroed._

_-Inpresive...- sad a voise behaid Danny. He will recodnice his voise anywhere. _

_-...Plasmius...-he mumbled. Then he turned around and saw a ghost. His ghost form resembles that of a Dracula-esque vampire, in both skin tone and costume._ _He was and is an arch-rival to Danny. Danny knew about him almost everything. He knew that Vlad a.k.a Plasmius wanted to kill Jack Fenton, Dannys father for taking Madie from him. And his dream was to kill Danny Phantom. Danny also knew that Vlad used his ghost powers to vin elections and become mayor of Amity Park._

_Then they stared at each other for a while and Danny blasted his ecto-ray in Vlad , but he missed him. _

_-Oh Danny do you think that you coud defeat me now? When I was in space I traned a lot._

_-You know **Vlad **I have more powers than you do, so youll never defeat me._

_-Is that so?- Then Plasmius startedgathering his energy in his hands and then thay glowed bright red color. Dannys grew wide when he saw Vlads expresion. " Something isnt right here. Then Vlad began to aim for Danny. Danny didnt know what to do. He just stood there and stared at Vlad. After a minute a blast came from Vlads hand and stroke Danny in his chest, in an blink af an eye. But Danny wasnt there where his was standing he was gone._

When she remembered that her best friend and later her loved one died, tiers began to flow down her cheeks.

-Sam are you o.k? - asked her best friend with a woried look on his face.

-Yeah...I just remembered how Danny died...

-Yeah I remember it two...it was horible... I first though he played a joke on us ,but it wasnt...I cant belive he died!

-I still remember how we batteled ghosts together, Plasmius,Ember,Skulker,Doras older brother...You know I realy liked it.- Sam sad -But now I realy hate batling ghosts,whithout Danny.

-I know.But we ar-- he didnt finish because the Ghost Alarm turned on.

Both of them knew that ghosts were attacking and they need to get ready both of them rushed to there homes. Sam got to her house and grabbed ectoplasmic gut and ran on the batlefield.

While she was running, images of Danny began to show up in her mind. When he was alive she realy loved him. And when he was with Polina or Valerie she was realy jelous, but she didnt admit it. And just when they were together...he...died. Because of it she was locked in her room for a month and she didnt came out. Tucker tried to call her she didnt pic up. Then she remembered how she and Danny been together near the sea.

-_Danny ? Can I ask you something?_

_-Hm...oh yea..._

_-This thing been bothering me for a long time...Do you like Valery or Paulina?_

_-Yeah...ofcourse I like them._

_-Nooo. Do you like **like** them?_

_-No!!! I love only you...-he sad with a blush appearing on his face._

_Then Sam pulled him into a kiss. Danny answered it. And put his hands on her waist and she put hers around his neck. Dannys thoung explored her mouth. Then Sams thoung became to life and pushed his in his properety, it was just like a battele betwen them. Then Sam broke the kiss, gasping for air._

_-Danny I love you._

_-I love you . I loved you since the 7th grade._

_-I loved you since 6th.-she sad with a smile._

_And they started kissing again._

This was her happyest moment in her life.

When she got there she saw Mrs.Fenton. She was badly injured and was bleeding. Sam ran to her .

-What happened?!-she asked her lider

-Phantom...phantoms army is..atackin...behaind!- sad mother of her loved one with a week voise.

-Hm?

Sam looked behaind her and saw ecto blasts was headind her way. She grabed Mrs.Fentom by her sholder and rad to a tree. Ecto blasts missed and landed with a big **BOOOOM** in the ground.

-Nice job human...-came a very fumiluer voise behaind Sam-...altough you cant escape my blasts forever.- finished a ghost in a metal suit and gree hair. His hair was just like an emerald fire.

-Skulker...

-Its been a long time huh?

-Yeah a realy long time since you lost to us, and it wasnt the first war I am talking about...- goth girl sad with a grin.

-**SILENCE!!!** Danny Phantom did, not you, and... he isnt here any more-

-Shut up!!! - cried Sam as blastin ecto-laser in Skulkers chest that made him flew back.-Dont ever!!! Ever!!! Speek about Danny got that?!

Sam layed down her lider and went to the batlefield. Tucker was already there blasting the skeleton army. Sam got to him and halped him fighting.  
o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Three hours past but the skeleton army didnt get any smaller.

-When...will...it...**STOP?!**- cried Tucker blasting skeletons.

They realy start to get tired. If this will going to be the same, so far, they will probably loose. "Fulish humans!" came a rough voise.

-Oh no... that is probably...-said Sam with sarcastic tone.

-_**Fright Knight!- **_said you know hwo...

Sam got her ultimate weapon and blasted in the Fright Knight. That made him colapse on the ground. And distroed like 20 skeletons.

-I love this thing!- said Sam

-_**Where did you get it?!**_

-Mr.Fenton. He said to me that its wery powerfull and not to mention small !!!

-_**Mr.Fenton?!**_

-Weard huh?

-Yeah...

-Watch out!- Sam cried wen she saw a misle comin Tuckers diraction. Then he saw it two, and blasted a cople of misles in it and **BOOOM** it was distroyed and with it a half of the skeleton army.

-**Good job Tuck!**

Tucker just smiled at his best friend.

Sam and Tucker started blasting skeletons again. And when they were actualy winning, skeletons stopped attaking.

-This doesnt sound good...-as ground began to shake. And in front of them stood Phantom and his army.

* * *

R&R plz!!!

This is my first story about Danny Phantom...and Iam russian so there can be mistakes...

Plz tell me to continue or not I need to know!!!!


	2. The Prince

Danny Phantom The Ghost Prince chapter 2

Phantom was watching the battle for a long time. _" Why cant they just surrender?..." _Then he saw humans leader. His father was telling him a lot about her. Young Prince knew that she was the **most powerfull ghost fighter ever, in the history or humans and ghosts.** And thats why she was there leader. She wore blue suite with black belt. And also Phantom knew that she was the mother of a half-ghost named Danny Phantom or Danny **Fenton. **Young Prince didnt knew why he was named Phantom, just like that pathetic half-ghost _Danny Phantom._ Prince and other ghost hated him. But they all knew that Halfa had died in the first war. Since The King tolled Phantom about humans lider Madie Fentom, he always wanted to meet her and test her straigh, just like he did with his other enemies. He just wanted to know were the strong...or week.

And now was his Q. alter a while he started gathering energy in his right hand. And then blasted in her chest. _" She didnt saw me!!! Pathetic humans just like there leader!"_ And he thought that she was strong...

-Pathetic...-hee mumbeled under his breath.

After 5 minutes he saw a girl. She was running to her leader. He recodnised her. He met her before. He saw her just in the beginning of the war. And she always appered in his dreames. But why didnt she killed him then when he met her in the war? He was asking the same question ever since. He wanted to know was she week like her lider or was she strong?

-Skulker!-he yeld.

-Yes your highness?

-See that girl near the lider?...Kill her and the lider...got that?

-Yes sir!

Then ghost hunter flyed to her. But she didnt even got scared. Like she already knew Skulker. And than, after they stopped talking, Skulker blasted a couple af ecto-blasts in her. But she bloked them. And send flying the ghost hunter back. "_Wow! She is strong indeed..."_ he thought ."_Maybe Fright Knight can defeat her?" _Phantom knew for a long time that Fright Knigh was his fathers right hand and the second most powerfull ghost in the Ghost Zone. Well he woud be first, but Prince was more powerfull than him. Although Fright Knight was a good friend to Phantom. But when they were in a battle they acted like they hate each other.

-Fright Knight!...Kill that girl and the lider...got that?

-Yes you highness!

The girll was already batteling skeleton army with her friends.

- Pathetic humans!!!- Sad the knight

-Oh no not **him!!!**- cried Tucker.

- I am Fright Knight !!!

Then Sam grabbed some kind of device and blasted it in the Fright Knight. They already seemed exhausted, but that girl was fighting full power . _" A little more and humans will be defiated!...Hm...That girll is fighting full-power all the batle...Hm...Maybe test her straigh ?But now I will do it **my self** ...Dad wont mind."_ He thought to himself with a grin on his face. Than he flew off to his fathers castle.

He was flyin for a wery long because the castle was in the Ghost Zone and the batle was in humans world. And wile he was flying he thought of that girl. _" She is kinda cute...**WHAT?! SHE IS OUR ENEMY I CANT LIKE HER!!!...**_ _Although she is cute and she isnt week like other humans...**no no no!!!!** I cant love her she is a human and I am a ghost, ghosts dont have feelings like those humans!!! But maby if I kill her she will become a ghost...no I wont kill her...yet...And the second thing is : my father will find out and will cast a spell on her and she will become one of our army like other humans, that we already killed. Well, if she wont get killed in this battle I will bring her to my castle...**IF **she stays alife..."_  
Wile he was thinking he got to his castle where he will see his father The King of Ghosts.

When he got there he saw his father sitting on a throne watching the batle. From the looks of his face he wasnt pleesed about it. Phantom walked to him. And sat neer him on his throne. And looked at his father. He was wearing an armor and on his head was a green fired crown just like Phantoms, but his crown was red fired one. He knew that soon he will have his fathers crown, when he will be the King and his father will past away (again).

Since he remebered him self, he always wanted to be the king, and have a queen that will be beautifull and truly worthy of beeing his Queen. His fathher didnt have one, he always tell to his son, that his mather leaved his father and was gone to humans world when Prince was just born, she loved Phantom but she leaved him, she wanted him to be a perfekt King one day. And he sad to his son that his mother had white hair just like him and Prince always remainded him of Phantoms mother. And when his mother leaved she gave him a green stone, that maches to the color of his eyes, and now Phantom The Prince of ghosts never goes withaut it anywhere.

Now young Phantom didnt remember anything from his past, but past two years of his life. His father told him that when was just the first was, there castle was attacked by humans and they distroed there castle and Phantom was hit on his head and lost his memories. But no one else knew about his amnesia, but his father and him. His father, ever since teached him how to fight and soon Phantom had grown much stronger day after day. And soon he became the most powerfull ghost in the world, although his father was much stronger than him.

A year before the war he started to have dreames with a beautifull girl in purpe and black closes, he thought he already seen her, but when he got to close to her in his dreames he always wakes up. Soon he just didnt sleep because of that dream and this girl. He once asked him father about this girl, but he told him that he had never seen this girl in his whole life. And today in the battle young Phantom saw her again.But now in **reality**, not a dream. He then whanted to see , was she week or not, and to his surprise she wasnt.

-Father?-he asked.

-Hm...

-Listen. Remember that girl that I had in my dreames?...So...I saw her today in the batle, she was with humans. And she wasnt week. She had beaten Skulker and Fright Knight. I think that humans are getting much stronger. So I thought that, I can deal with them alone...Can I?

-I dont know son. You are my heir and an only one to. But if your going to that batle be carful. And I want to know what is on your mind?-The Ghot King asked looking at his son.

-I want to kill there lider and bring here that girl...well if she stays alife I meen...and maby kill the rest of humans once and for all.

-No. Dont kill others. I have special plans for those humans. And, my son what are you going to do with that girl?

-I dont know yet. But I know one thing she isnt week. So can you please call the army and I will go there and lide my army.

-But your army is the most powerfull army we have!!! Are you realy want to distroy humans now? I wanted to distroy them on full-moon, then they will lose **100**.

-Why? Why will they lose 100?

-In the night of new moon I will gather 100 of my power and then** no one** can stop me and aspecialy not those pitiful humans can stop me!

-When will it be?

-In two weeks, but now we can just let them be. Sorry son but I cant let you have your army today. We will need it in the night of the full-moon. But now you can take the smallest and weekest army, because I dont need it and kill there lider and take that girl if you want to. But dont get over reacted. OK?

-Yes father thank you...

Then Phantom flew trough the seling and went to the batlfield takin the smallest and the weekest army with him.When he was flying he though about that girl. She was the same as he sawed her in his dreames. But he didnt know that she was that powerfull to stop Skulker and the Fright Knight, and after that fighting fullpowered. _"Shes something alright..." _He thought. _"Ill see her in this batle if she stays alife I will probably make her my **queen..."**_A small grin appeared on his face. His plan was perfect, ar at leased he thought.  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam was speaking with her best friend about :why did the skeleton army was going back? When ground began to shake. And 1 mitute later The Ghost Prince apeared with his army. _" It begun..."_ thought Sam and Phantom. But Phantom was realy happy inside he was going to take this girl with him and finaly he will have a queen.

* * *

R&R plz!!!

Next chapter will be maybe tomorow


	3. Authors note

**Sorry you all, but I have school and I won't upload new chapters yet.**


End file.
